Found
by TheLivingEnd
Summary: What if Bella was treated like a slave by her two "Brothers" even though she was a vampire just like them. Will Edward be able to help her escape them. Summary sucks. PLZ READ MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

APOV

I was out hunting in the forests near Forks. My family, the Cullen's have recently moved here as we were getting to old for what we looked like at our last town. We even heard that there could be a vegetarian coven staying in Forks as well. I couldn't wait to meet them.

I came to a clearing and that was when I heard the sound of some one crying. I was shocked as there was no human smell around only the scent of a vampire and when I thought about it was a strangers scent.

I went to investigate and I found a beautiful girl sitting against a tree hugging herself. She had to be a vegetarian vampire as no human could have the same topaz eyes as us but what stumped me was the tears coming out of her eyes. Vampires can't cry but clearly she could. I wonder what else she could do.

"Hello, is something wrong?" well good one Alice, clearly something was.

The girl jumped up with a fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I quickly apologized in hope to make her stay as she looked like she was about to bolt out of here.

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl said.

"I won't hurt you!" I was shocked. Why would anyone hurt her? " What is your name? Mines, Alice."

"Bella."

"Where is your coven?"

" I, umm, don't have one."

What? She doesn't have one! " would you like to come and meet mine? You could even stay with us!"

"NO! I mean, no thank you. I will be moving on."

" No. I insist. You can move on later." with that I leapt forward and grabbed her arm and began to tug her towards our house.

"OWW!"

I jumped. When I began to tug on Bella's arm she screamed out in pain. Wait, pain? "What's the matter?"

" Please don't touch me," she whispered and I was about to ask why when she bolted. I went after her and eventually I caught her when she tripped on a tree branch.

I began to apologize and begged for her to come to meet my family. I promised that we wouldn't hurt her and I even said she could leave whenever she wanted.

Eventually she agree, but I could help but notice the way she kept glancing around as if she was expecting someone to come out and attack us.

I then lead us to the beautiful house that is my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight!! i wish i did though!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

EPOV

I heard ur front door open and then Alice thought _Edward, get the family to come into the living room. We have a guest and she is scared. Tell everyone to be careful. _With that I made my way though the house telling the others what Alice had said.

When I entered th living room i saw the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and the most perfect figure. She wore a jacket with jeans that were well worn. But what caught me the most were her eyes. They were so ... so ... there isn't a word to describe them. They arn't like any other topaz eyes i have seen.

When everyone was sitting down, Alice introduced us.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper who is my husband and Edward. Everyone, This Bella. She doesn't have a coven and i said she could stay with us for as long as she wants."

_Wow, she is pertrified. Also the pain that is coming of her. How does she stand it? _- Jasper

_Yes, another sister! _- Emmett

_I wonder if she likes shopping? _- Rosalie

_The poor girl. Having no family. _- Esme

_I wonder what is her power? Where did she come from? - _Carlisle

_I wonder why she was scared to come? and how come she can cry? - _Alice

"Come on Bella, You have to have shower and change out of those horrible clothes. Then you can come down and tell us about yourself." Trust Alice to always thing about clothes.

"Thank you Alice," said Bella. Her voice is like bells and how i wished to hear it again.

Alice lead Bella up the stairs.

Carlisile then asked me what Bella was thinking. I was shocked i didn't get anything from her when she was in the room! I then tried to read her mind while she was upstairs but nothing came.

" I can't get anything! I can't read her mind!"

Everyone was shocked.

"I can read her emotions though? She is scared and in pain. I wonder if ALice can get any visions of her." Jasper was right he could read her emotions.

APOV

"Come on Bella!" Gosh she is taking forever in the shower!

She walked out with her old clothes on saying, " I'm out now, sorry, I haven't had a warm shower for ages. It was always cold and ... I CAN'T WEAR THAT!"

Wow. She could scream!

"Why can't you wear that?" It was only jeans and a singlet.

"Can I please have a jacket to wear? Please?" begged Bella.

" Why? You have a great body! You should show it off!" This girl had self-esteem problems.

" If I show you, you can tell anyone and you can ask any questions about it, ok?"

"ok"

With that Bella took of her jacket and underneath she wore a singlet but up and down her arms and across her chest there were big, BIG bruises. She then rolled up the singlet to show me her stomach and lower back. There were bruises there as well.

" How?" I had to ask. Vampires arn't meant to be able to be hurt like that.

" You promised, No questions."

With that she took her new clothes and went back in the bathroom. Minutes later she came out with the new clothes on but also with her old jacket on. I went over to the closet and brought a jacket out.

"Here, You can wear this."

"Thank you so much, Alice."

"Come on, You have to go downstairs to tell us about yourself! Everyone is exicted about learning more about you!"

**Please Review!!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but i have heaps of homework to do! STUPID SCIENCE!!**


	3. AN SO SORRY

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated recently. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been away and been sick and also had exams!!**

**I am putting this story on hold. I will hopefully update in a few months. I'M SO SORRY!!**


End file.
